


Love Is In The Hair | Roman Reigns

by halsteadrhodes



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [191]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hair Playing, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Summary: ❛❛ Hi babe! Could I request a fluffy Roman Reigns x reader where the reader tells Roman that they think his hair is beautiful and Roman asks if they want to play with it? Just soft and snuggly Roman and lots of hair playing essentially 🖤🖤🖤🖤❜❜-AnonPairings: Roman Reigns x ReaderFeaturing: Roman Reigns, Y/n (Reader)Summary: Y/n has a fascination for Romans hair.WARNINGS: fluff, hair playing, forehead kisses, snuggling, cuddling.Word Count: 374
Relationships: Roman Reigns/Original Female Character(s), Roman Reigns/Reader, Roman Reigns/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [191]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Love Is In The Hair | Roman Reigns

**fid this imagine on _[Tumblr](https://baybayreigns.tumblr.com/post/636491068581543936/love-is-in-the-hair-roman-reigns) &[ watty ](https://www.wattpad.com/989472175-multi-fandom-imagines-love-is-in-the-hair-roman)_**  
  
Roman chuckled as you looked at his hair in amazement. Resting your chin on the palm of your hand. 

“I know I'm beautiful.” He joked, making you smile, though you didn't take your gaze off of his hair. You wanted to run your fingers through his shiny black hair, as well as play with it. Twirl it around your finger. Feel if it was soft or thick.

“It is so beautiful and shiny.” You cooed. Eyes beaming. Making Roman's heart swell. And his ego boost. 

Roman put his knife and fork down. Slightly turning his body to face you.

“Do you want to play with my hair?” He asked. Making your eyes light up with excitement. A happy smile gracing your mouth. 

“Can I? If it isn’t too much of a hassle. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable.” You responded. Giving him a pleasing look. 

“It’s fine.” He chuckled. Making your smile grow bigger. At this point, he was worried you would have a heart attack with the amount of excitement you were showing.

Roman untied his hair. Flipping his hair slightly. Which made you gasp excitedly. Roman chuckled to himself finding your reaction adorable.

Your fingers quickly raked through his hair. Letting out a tiny squeal. 

"Oh my gosh." You squealed out as you ran your fingers down through his hair. Heart speeding up a bit. Beaming brightly. Sighing at how soft it felt against your fingers.

“It’s so soft.” You praised him. Making Roman smile. 

Roman wrapped his arm around you, pulling you onto his lap. As you twirled a strand of his hair around your finger, eyes shining with happiness. Roman feel more in love with you as you sat on his lap. Admiring his hair.

“I wish I had hair as perfect as yours.” You spoke.

“I hope when we have kids, they get your perfect hair.” You spoke. Making Roman chuckle. 

“You are just too cute.” He cooed, pressing a soft kiss against your forehead.

Pulling you even closer to him. As you swooned at the feeling of his hair rubbing against your finger as you twirled it. Not even phased by him kissing your forehead and cuddling you tighter. All your attention was on his hair…

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: GOT A ROMAN REIGNS OF WWE REQUEST? SEND IT IN! {XMAS REQUESTS ARE OPEN TILL 20TH OF DECEMBER}


End file.
